Big Time Mermaids
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Katie Knight were three ordinary girls. One day, these girls develop some...unique powers and abilities. What are these powers and abilities they developed and how will they use them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Once upon a time, there were three girls: Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor, and Katie Knight. Jo Taylor is the girlfriend of Kendall Knight, from the band _Big Time Rush_. Katie Knight is Kendall's little sister, or "Baby Sister", as that's his nickname for her. Camille Roberts is the girlfriend of Logan Mitchell, who is also in the band _Big Time Rush_. The other members of the band are James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Now, these three girls never thought that they'd be connected…ever. But one day changed the girls' lives forever…


	2. Jet Skiing

**Jet Skiing **

Once upon a time, there were three girls: Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor, and Katie Knight. Jo Taylor is the girlfriend of Kendall Knight, from the band _Big Time Rush_. Katie Knight is Kendall's little sister, or "Baby Sister", as that's his nickname for her. Camille Roberts is the girlfriend of Logan Mitchell, who is also in the band _Big Time Rush_. The other members of the band are James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Now, these three girls never thought that they'd be connected…ever. But one day changed the girl's lives forever…

It was a beautiful day in LA and the boys' producer, Gustavo Rocque, didn't need them at the studio that day since he was stuck on writing the last song for their new album. Since the guys had the day off, Jo and Camille came up to 2J to hang out with them. It wasn't that Katie didn't like Camille and Jo…she did, but it's just that she didn't feel like she had a connection between them. The guys were trying to get all three of them to connect to each other, but they just couldn't.

Since the guys had the day off from the studio, Logan asked "So, do you guys wanna go to the pool?"

Kendall said "Nah, I don't feel like going to the pool. I got an idea. Let's all go to the beach. We can try out our new Jet Skis!"

"You guys each got your own Jet Skis?" asked Camille.

"Yes we did…and I can't wait to try them out either!"

James said "Carlos, you're excited about everything."

Jo said "James, give Carlos a break. He's excited…and I'm excited about riding on a Jet Ski too."

"What? I-I-I-I'm just excited as you guys are." he replied nervously.

"James, what are you hiding?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Nothing." he laughed nervously.

"Really James?" asked Logan sarcastically.

"Ok, Ok, I admit it. I don't know how to ride a Jet Ski."

Jo asked "You don't know how to ride a Jet Ski?"

"Nope."

"Well, James…" Kendall started. "We'll teach you when we go out."

"Alright. It does sound like fun. I really would like to learn."

"It's gonna be fun, trust me. You're gonna love it!" Carlos said.

Mrs. Knight came in, holding a laundry basket. "Hey boys. What're you going to do today since you're off from the studio?"

Kendall said "We are taking the girls and gonna test out our new Jet Skis."

"Alright, but be careful. I can't afford any of you getting hurt."

"Ok. We'll be careful…" Kendall put his hand up like if he was taking an oath. "…Promise." Mrs. Knight nodded and went into the other room.

Carlos put his helmet and said "Alright, well…" He then pat it twice. "…Let's go."

Before they got to go to the ocean to try out their Jet Skis, the seven of them had to get life jackets from the store. After everyone got their stuff, they hopped in the Big Time Rush Mobile and headed for the ocean. When they got there, the boys hopped out of the car while the girls just opened the doors and ran out. They saw four colorful Jet Skis floating up and down in the ocean. Kendall's was blue; James' was orange, Logan's was red; and Carlos' was green, and the best part is…they're high-tech.

"Whoa!" said Camille.

"Awesome!" said Jo.

They all went closer. "Are these really yours?" asked Camille.

"Yes, yes they are." said Logan.

Jo said "These are awesome guys…" She put her hand on it. "…Not to pry or anything...but how did you afford these?"

"Well, we saw these in store and we've each been saving up for them…"

Kendall was about to continue when Carlos exclaimed "Enough talk. Let's go!"

"OK, OK…" He put his lifejacket on and then his sunglasses. "…Let's do this."

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Jo, and Camille head for the docks and got on their skis. Jo was riding with Kendall; Camille with Logan; and Katie with James. Carlos was by himself. Katie got on James' Jet Ski and was waiting for him. Kendall turned his head to look over his shoulder. "James, you coming?"

"Um…I-I don't…I don't know about this guys. I've NEVER done this before."

Kendall rolled his eyes and got off. He walked toward James and grabbed his arm. "Come on…" He dragged him to the dock. "…There's nothing to be scared of James…" He pointed to the Jet Ski. "…Get on. We wanna go already." James obeyed and sat down. Kendall got on his own Jet Ski and said "See James? There's nothing to be afraid of."

The guys started up their skis and were off...except for James, who was still putting it into gear. Kendall looked back to see if James was coming. He was still way back, but catching up quickly. When he was, he was making little noises and whimpers. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…!" He was swerving from side to side, getting the hang of it. He did a jump with his ski. "...Yeah!" He went faster and faster. Katie held onto his waist for dear life as to not fall off because James was going really fast.

"Where's James?" asked Logan.

Kendall looked around. "I don't know…" He then saw something in the distance coming up fast. "…Wait, there he is." He pointed in front of him.

James went fast and when he got a little closer, slid to a stop, water splashing on the others. He then stopped his ski when he caught up with his friends. "Hey guys! Kendall, you were right! This is so much fun!"

Kendall chuckled. "I told you you'd have fun."

Katie revealed herself. "Yeah…I think he's having TOO much fun."

James rolled his eyes at her. "Come on Katie. I wasn't going THAT fast."

"Please, I almost fell off…twice."

"OK, OK. I'll try to slow down a little."

"Thank you."

James tried to make his jet ski go again, but he couldn't. "Uh-oh. Guys, I think I ran out of gas."

"Really, James?" asked Logan. "How far did you go before you caught up to us?"

"Not far…maybe…30 miles total."

Jo said "Well, no wonder you ran out of gas quickly."

Kendall started "It's no problem. I'll just…tie this rope from mine to James' handle and drive it to shore. James can ride with Carlos." James nodded. He walked through the water and got on with Carlos.

"What about me?" asked Katie.

"You ride with both of them of course. OK, you guys go ahead. I'll be back in a bit."

They all obeyed and rode off. Logan was ahead of everyone else and he turned to ask Camille "You OK?"

"Yeah…" She pointed to some objects. "…Rocks!"

"I know Camille. I rock."

"No! Rocks!"

Logan suddenly snapped his head up. "Ahhh!" He crashed his Jet Ski and after they got off, Logan said "Aww man! My Jet Ski! It's wrecked!"

She put her hand on his shoulder "Well, the good news is that no one got hurt." He nodded.

Carlos asked "Is everyone alright back there?"

"We're fine." James replied. Carlos nodded.

Katie squinted and spotted something red in the distance. "What's that? Isn't that Logan's Jet Ski?"

James and Carlos spotted the object too. "It IS Logan's Jet Ski. Come on!" Carlos gave his some gas. "Hold on!" James and Katie gripped each other's waists. He took off at full speed. "LOGAN!"

James shouted "CAMILLE!"

Katie shouted "LOGAN!"

Carlos shouted "CAMILLE!"

Logan and Camille heard people calling their names. They both jumped up and down while waving their hands and said "Over here! Hey! Over here! Hey!"

Carlos, James, and Katie heard something. "Over here! Hey! Over here! Hey!"

"Over there…!" announced Katie, pointing in the North direction. "…They're on that island! Go! Go! Go!" Carlos took off.

They saw Carlos ride up with James and Katie. Carlos slowed down when he came up. "There you guys are. We have been looking everywhere for you…" James looked at the crashed Jet Ski on the shore. "…Did you crash your Jet Ski?"

"Yes. I hit some rocks and crashed it. I'm not sure it's fixable."

"I don't think it is either."

Carlos said "Well, there's no room on mine, but when Kendall comes, you two can ride with him and Jo."

"Alright, we can do that." said Camille.

Kendall got to shore and after he tied James Jet Ski, he said. "OK, James' Jet Ski is tied securely to the dock. Now, we can go find the others."

"Where do you think they are?" asked Jo.

"I don't know. I told them to go on without us…so they're probably long gone somewhere WAY out. I think we should go find them before they do something stupid." Jo nodded and they were off toward who knows where the others are.

"JAMES!" yelled Jo.

"CARLOS!"

"LOGAN!"

"KATIE!" Kendall was now panicked. They both were.

"GUYS!"

"Jo, I'm freaking out now! Any idea where they might be?"

"No…" They both looked around and he spotted something. "…There they are!" He pointed to an island in the distance.

"Well then, let's go!" Kendall took off towards the island.

"Guys, what are we gonna do now?" asked Katie.

Logan was about to say something when Kendall rode up. "Guys! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well..." James gestured toward the island. "…Here we are."

"Well, since we're all here, we might as well do some exploring!" Carlos said excitedly.

"I've read about this island before. It's called _Traki Island_ and nobody comes here."

Kendall and Jo got off his Jet Ski and he said "Logan, don't be such a scaredy cat. We're exploring and that's that."

"Fine."

They all trailed off in the deep depths of the island. Jo asked "Find anything?"

Kendall yelled to her "No…Ahh…!" He was sliding down into something. "…Ahh!" He then stopped.

Logan turned around. "Kendall? Where'd you go? Kendall?"

He heard his name being called. "Kendall!?"

James was looking around for him too and eventually found him in an underground burrow. He gestured for Logan to come over. "Logan! Over here!"

Logan ran to where James was. "Kendall? What're you doing down there?"

"I was walking and I then I fell in this…underground cave."

"Hang on buddy; we'll pull you up." James leaned down while Logan was holding his ankles and Kendall was trying to grab his hands, but James slipped and he came sliding down, along with Logan. "Ahh!"

Kendall asked "What was that?"

James replied "We slipped trying to HELP you; thank you very much."

"And I appreciate it."

Carlos, Katie, Camille, and Jo were walking together when Camille asked "Where are Kendall, James, and Logan?" They walked and then fell into the same cave that the others did.

James asked "What're you guys doing here?"

Katie said sarcastically "We thought it'd be fun to fall into a hole."

James just rolled his eyes. "How do we get out of here?"

Logan said "Looks like it's too steep to climb back up."

"I can't climb anyway…" Kendall had his leg bent and gripped it. "…I hurt my ankle."

"Well, maybe there's another way out. Come on everyone..." He gripped Kendall's hand and helped him up. "Come on Kendall."

"I got him Logan."

"You sure James?"

"We all know that I'm the strongest one in the group." He scooped Kendall up. "I got you buddy." They continued walking until they saw a blue light glisten on the wall and approached another secret room in the cave. They slowly walked up the two steps leading into the room and approached some kind of in-ground pool. "What is this?" asked James, helping Kendall to stand.

"It looks like some kind of pool." said Logan.

"Why would there be a pool in a cave?" asked Kendall.

"I don't know…" Carlos started. "…Let's jump in!" Carlos was the first to jump in. He gestured for everyone else to join.

Logan gave in. "Alright. Let's jump in then."

Katie, Jo, and Camille jumped in. James helped Kendall to the edge of the pool and both just jumped in.

"This is so amazing…and refreshing!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Well, it's been fun, but…" Logan looked at his watch. "…It's 7:00 and it's already dark; we better get going." He stuck his head under the water. "We can exit through here. It looks like it connects to the ocean. Come on."

James, Carlos, and Logan were already on their way out into the ocean. Kendall asked "Aren't you girls coming?"

Jo said "Go ahead. We'll be right there." Kendall nodded and swam into the ocean.

Camille asked "Has anyone noticed these crystals on the walls?"

"No, but they're really pretty." said Jo.

"Let's go already." said Katie impatiently.

"Alright." replied Jo and Camille together.

They all jumped into the pool. When it was completely dark out and the full moon was up, it slowly moved over. When it was directly over the volcano, the moon pool started to bubble and the crystals lit up.

"What's going on?" asked Camille.

Katie replied "I don't know, but let's get out of here." The moon finally passed by the volcano.

"That was so weird." said Jo. Camille and Katie nodded and agreed with her. They then went under and swam out to the ocean.

Everyone got on their respected Jet Skis: Logan and Camille rode with Kendall and Jo while James and Katie were with Carlos and headed for shore. They then tied up their Jet Skis, got in the Big Time Rush Mobile and headed toward the Palm Woods.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Sweetie."

"Well, we better get going…" Jo went over to the couch and placed a kiss on Kendall's lips. "Bye guys."

Everyone waved and said "Bye."

"I'm going to bed too. Night."

James whispered to Kendall "At least your mom didn't notice your ankle."

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah…yeah…" He got lower. "…Good thing she didn't notice."

That night while Katie was sleeping, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her, Jo, and Camille in the moon pool on the island. Camille and Jo couldn't help but think the same thing too.


	3. Mermaids?

**Mermaids?**

_That night while Katie was sleeping, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her, Jo, and Camille in the moon pool on the island. Camille and Jo couldn't help but think the same thing too._

The next morning, Katie woke up at 8AM. She went out to the living room to be greeted by Kendall and her other brothers. Yep, that's right. Even though they aren't all related, they ARE a family. "Hey guys. Kendall, is Mom still asleep?"

"Yeah she is. So, we went to the hospital early this morning because my ankle was killing me every time I walked. We got an x-ray and I did fracture it when I fell."

"You know that you PROMISED her that nobody would get hurt."

"I know. I'll get in trouble, but it'll be worth it because we got to try out our Jet Skis." Katie just rolled her eyes at him and went to her room to get dressed. Mrs. Knight came out in her bathrobe. "Hey Mom."

"Good morning Sweetie." She noticed the crutches leaning against the couch. "Kendall, did you hurt yourself?"

"No…" He then decided to just tell the truth by the look she gave him. "…Yes."

"But you said no one would get hurt."

"Yeah…well, it didn't work out that way."

"Fine. You're not in trouble. Just try to be careful." Kendall nodded. "Well, I have to go to the store today. Do you boys have to go to the studio today?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Mrs. Knight. We can ask Jo and Camille to watch Katie."

Katie came out of her room when she heard this. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm 14!"

"Don't think of it as them babysitting you. Think of it as…them coming up to hang out."

"Alright." She walked over and sat down on the couch.

Kendall got up, hopped on one foot, and got his crutches. He placed them under his arms and said "OK...we're gonna go ask Jo and Camille to come up before we go." The others got up too and they all went down to the pool, where Jo and Camille usually are. James, Logan, and Carlos waited in the lobby while Kendall hobbled over to them.

"Hey girls."

Jo asked "What's up Kendall?"

"Can you watch Katie? We're going to the studio and Mom's going shopping."

"Sure we can." replied Camille.

"OK, well…we've gotta go right now, but you can just go up to the apartment."

"Alright. Let's go Camille." They both got up and headed for the guys' apartment. When they got to 2J, Jo knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hello…?" They both walked in and closed the door. "…Katie?"

Camille asked "Where are you?"

Katie came out from her room. "Hey."

"Hi Katie." said Camille.

"Hi. Come in my room. I need to tell you two something." They both obeyed, went to her room, and both sat on her bed. Katie closed the door and sat on her bed herself. "Now, we all know something weird happened last night. I'm not exactly sure of what happened, but something DID happen. What do you think it was?"

Jo turned her head to look at Camille, who then shrugged, and turned back to Katie. "We don't know what happened…" Jo stood up. "…I'm gonna get a class of water." She went to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water.

"Hey Jo…" She was startled and some water got on her.

"Ugh…Camille, I hate it when you do that." She set the water on the counter.

"Sorry. I was just gonna ask if you could get me a glass of water too."

"Yeah, well…" Jo felt her body tingle and then she flopped on the floor.

Camille was heading back to Katie's room when Jo screamed. "Jo! What happened? I heard you scream." She couldn't believe what she saw. Jo had a dark blue bra on and her feet were replaced with a…tail of the same color.

"Oh…my…god…" She yelled to Katie. "…Katie?! Can you come in here?!"

Katie came out of her room. "What's up and what's with all the screaming...?" She gasped and put a hand over her mouth at what she saw. "Oh…my…god! Jo, what happened?"

"I don't know. I accidentally spilled water on myself and ten seconds layer…I was this…fish creature."

Camille replied "You're not just any fish creature…you're a mermaid."

"What?"

"Yeah. What?" asked Katie.

"Yep. She's a mermaid alright."

"They don't exist though."

"Well, apparently they do exist."

"Guys…!" Katie and Camille got startled out of their conversation. "…How do I change back or am I gonna be stuck like this?"

"You might not have to be stuck like this."

"No? You have an idea?" asked Jo.

"No." Jo just groaned.

"Maybe we can…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jo.

"What?"

"Camille, look!"

"What?" She looked down at her hand and the water was instantly drying up from the floor.

"Oh my…wow!"

"Incredible! Camille, how did you do that?" asked Katie.

She held her hand up and stared at it. "I…I have no idea."

"Where'd that even come from?" asked Jo.

"I have no idea."

"Well, what do you have an idea about?"

"I do have an idea. Since I have this…special ability, I can probably…" She used air quotes around the next word. "…Burn" your tail off."

"Burn it off?!" asked Jo, panicked.

"Not actually burn it. Make it disappear."

Jo nodded. "OK, let's do this."

Camille knelt down beside Jo and put her hand out. Jo's tail started steaming. "That stings." Camille slowly curled up her fingers and made a fist. Jo's feet started showing up and her tail disappeared. She uncurled her fingers and stood up. "There you go."

Jo then stood up and said "Thanks."

"OK…well, I'm gonna go take a bath. Be out in a while."

"Alright." they said together and then sat down to watch TV. About ten minutes into the show, they heard a scream come from the bathroom. The jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "Katie?!" asked Camille.

Jo ran in front of her. "Katie? What…?" She opened the door and gasped.

Camille also came in. "Jo, what's going…on?" She gasped too. "Katie, what happened?" She had the same color that Jo had on when she turned into a mermaid.

"I just got in the water and within ten seconds, I had this…tail."

"OK Katie, don't panic. We'll just help you out and…I'll dry you off like I did Jo…" Katie nodded. "…OK Jo, help me get her out." Camille got a grip on Katie's waist and Jo gripped under her arms. Together, they lifted Katie out and laid her down.

The floor was slippery from water that Camille slipped. "Ahh!" She fell in the tub full of water.

"Camille, you're supposed to help me dry off…not get in the tub." said Katie.

Camille replied sarcastically "Ha, ha, very funny." Within ten seconds, she transformed into a mermaid too, having the same dark blue color Jo and Katie had. "What...what's up with this? Now, I'm a mermaid…" Camille gave herself some reassurance. "...It's OK; I can just use my heating ability to dry up the water and myself. After that, I'll do Katie."

Katie and Jo nodded. Camille put her hand above the water and slowly curled her fingers. The water steamed and slowly dried up. Camille then worked on getting herself back to…normal. After she was back to normal, she got out of the tub and knelt down beside Katie. "Hold still Katie. You'll be back to yourself in no time." She nodded and Camille did her thing. Katie stood up and then said "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

Jo said "I'm gonna get some water…again. Do you guys want some?"

Katie said "No."

Camille said "No, but try to be careful with it this time."

"Gotcha." Jo then went to the kitchen.

Camille asked "Should we go with her to make sure she doesn't…transform again?"

"Yes."

They came out of the bathroom and she said "Guys, I'm being careful this time, don't worry…" She tripped on her own feet and the water went flying in the air. It was head toward Katie and she held her hands up to shield herself when something strange happened.

Camille asked "Katie?"

"What?" She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw right in front of her. The water was floating in mid-air.

"How'd you do that?" asked Jo.

"I don't know. I just put my hands up to shield myself and…this happened." She put her hands down and the water spilled on the floor. Camille used her hand to dry it up before anyone…transformed again.

"Well, let's try again…" started Jo, filling up a glass of water. She set it on the counter and said "…OK Katie, try what you just did again."

Katie nodded and held her hand in front of her. The water slowly came up and Katie said "Awesome!" She put her hand down. It was gonna get on Jo before put her hand in front of her face to shield herself and the water just froze in mid-air. Katie and Camille couldn't believe what they saw. "Did I just do that?" They both nodded. "Well then…I think I like it."

The guys came bursting through the door of 2J. Kendall said "It's so great to be home."

They collapsed on the couch. "Sooo tired." complained Logan.

"I know. My whole body is sore." complained James.

"Hey guys. How was the studio?" asked Jo.

"Brutal." replied James.

"Well, I bet you guys did a great job today." said Camille.

"Thanks for watching Katie."

"Anytime Kendall."

Jo and Camille followed Katie to her room. She shut the door and joined Jo and Camille on her bed. She asked "What are we gonna do about this?"

"I don't know…" Jo started. "…I mean, it's not like we can tell them. We can't tell ANYONE."

"OK, but how are we gonna keep this secret and for how long?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. We're gonna have too though." replied Katie.

"How did this even happen in the first place?" asked Jo.

"I don't know." replied Camille. "I think it happened when we were exploring that island and stumbled upon that…pool. We jumped in and when the moon was overhead of that volcano, it lit up those crystals that were on the walls and they must've hit us, transforming us into these…mermaids. They must've given us these powers too."

"Whatever we are, we have to keep this a secret and make sure that NOBODY finds out." said Katie.


End file.
